Songs for the Alphabet
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: A challenge: one-shots set to various songs for each letter of the alphabet. Will include (but not limited to): Andy/Sharon, mama!Raydor with Rusty, and maybe a Flynn/Provenza "they've-messed-something-up" story.
1. Chapter 1 - A

**A/N**: I'm trying out a new challenge for myself - going through the alphabet with a song for every chapter. Each chapter will be its own one-shot. With all the other work I've been doing lately I feel like my writing is...off, so critiques are welcome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the songs nor do I own Major Crimes.

* * *

Chapter 1: A - _April Come She Will _by Simon & Garfunkel

It had been months since I last came here. There were too many memories associated with this tiny little cafe. I stared into the dark abyss of my coffee cup, thinking that if I stare long enough her face would magically appear. Yet every time my thoughts drifted to her, I always think back to the way things used to be between us.

_April come she will  
When streams are ripe and swelled with rain_

"Fancy meeting you here, Detective," the dulcet hum of Sergeant Raydor's voice greeted him in the coffee queue.

"What can I say? I can resist the smell of the pastries. How's it going in Vice, Sergeant?" Andy rarely got a chance to talk to the pretty auburn-haired Sergeant except for friendly greetings in the hallway.

"Oh, same old. Always keeps me on my toes. What about you? I heard about that massive week in Robbery/Homicide," Raydor said. The barista called out her order and Andy made a mental note of her grande hazelnut cappuccino. _Maybe I'll surprise her one day_.

"Would you like to join me, y'know, over our drinks and pastries before work? I was going to sit over there in the corner..." Andy blurted out. Never had he felt so flustered over asking a woman to spend time with him. Yet there was something about Sergeant Raydor he just couldn't let go.

Flashing him a smile, she answered before Andy could embarrass himself further, "I'd love to."

_May, she will stay,  
Resting in my arms again_

Their laughter echoed throughout the almost deserted parking lot. Earlier in the day both were entrenched in their respective cases, not leaving Parker Center until midnight. Andy met up with Sharon in the lobby, suggesting they have dinner at the local diner around the corner.

It was something he began to notice with her. Whenever they spent time together - whether it was over coffee at the cafe or in the elevator ride to the parking garage - it was as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She was more relaxed, jubilant even. It made him wonder about the burdens she possibly carried, but he didn't want to push it.

Sharon dabbed the corners of her eyes, still chuckling from an earlier joke. "Oh my God, Andy, I can't tell if it was really that hilarious or if I'm just delusional with tiredness."

"Whatever it is, doesn't matter. As long as that beautiful laugh continues."

Andy wasn't sure what came over him at that moment. He was usually mindful of his usual antics when it came to Sharon Raydor. He heard the rumors spread about her and her non-existent husband; Jackson Raydor: the gambler; the rowdy alcoholic. He would never want to push her to cheat on her husband, separated or not. He was content with his unrequited admiration, learning to love from afar.

A silence befell them as Sharon looked up into his brown eyes since exiting the diner. Andy was sure he had never met a person with eyes a beautiful shade of emerald green as hers. Soon he found himself inching closer to her, so close he heard the deep breaths she took.

He reached out to touch her cheek, but Sharon flinched and immediately tore her eyes away from his. He worked as a police officer long enough to know that that was a bad sign. His mind drifted back to her non-existent husband and the rumors; he wondered if he ever laid a hand on her. That thought alone started to make him furious.

She sensed the slow change in Andy's body language and quickly stepped away. Rummaging through her purse she found her car keys.

"Thank you again for the late dinner, Detective," she said while walking towards her car. She gave him a short wave, not bothering to look back as she climbed into the driver's seat. Andy just stood there and watched her car drive out of the parking lot. With a heavy feeling in his heart, he realized that she used his rank instead of addressing him as 'Andy'.

_June, she'll change her tune  
In restless walks she'll prowl the night  
July, she will fly  
And give no warning to her flight_

It had been months since he had last saw her. He usually caught glimpses of her whenever he stopped by Vice, but lately she was nowhere to be found. He heard her name being thrown around the grapevine, but it wasn't until Taylor confirmed the fact that Sharon made Lieutenant. She had also left Vice to join the dark side of LAPD: Internal Affairs. It was like a punch to the stomach, to think that she was now a part of them.

When he had finally gotten a chance alone with her, it was under different circumstances. He managed to piss off an officer in Narcotics, leaving Commander Taylor no choice but to send him to Raydor. The tension in the room was so palpable, the anger from Flynn radiated in waves.

"That sleazebag had it coming! Didn't you hear a word I said?!" Andy's voice got progressively louder with an underlying growl.

"I understand, Detec -" Sharon started, her voice as cool and collected.

"No, you don't under -" Andy began to get riled up again.

"Enough Detective!" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Officer Marks has been given his reprimand, so yes I've heard it all. However, his behavior does not justify yours - no matter how right you thought you were. Anger management, 3 weeks, and with no active field duty."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Lieutenant! 3 weeks desk duty!"

"Did I stutter, Detective?" her voice dripped with venom, "that's all for now, you can leave."

Grabbing his file off her desk, he stormed out of her office.

_August, die she must,  
The autumn winds blow chilly and cold  
September I'll remember  
A love once new has now grown old_

I didn't tear my eyes away from my coffee until I heard the tell-tale sounds of high heels clanking on the tile floor. Even after all this time I could tell when she entered a room. Lifting my head, I saw she was already in the coffee queue, waiting for her usual grande hazelnut cappuccino. As always, she looked gorgeous; but nowadays it felt like she had this big shield. As if she needed to block intruders from penetrating her inner space. Maybe it came with being a part of Internal Affairs.

I smiled, remembering the easy going times we had. Despite all the hard feelings I had about her being the Captain of FID, I was glad that I got to know her before shield came up. I liked to think that that was a glimpse of the true Sharon.

She didn't notice me until she turned around to leave. She gave a quick nod while I smiled and raised my coffee cup in a weak salute. A part of me wished she walked over to the table and sit down for a talk, like old times. Instead I watched her walk out of the cafe, still dwelling on what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2 - B

Chapter 2: B - _By Your Side _by Sade

The car ride back to the condo was silent. Neither one of them made any move to start a discussion over what transpired in Taylor's office. Rusty couldn't even muster up the strength to look at Sharon. He stared out the passenger seat window, wanting to run away and hide from all the trouble he caused.

But she loves me. Sharon said she loves me, no matter what. I can't let her down again. Rusty thought as he released a deep sigh.

Sharon stole a quick glance at Rusty. Deep down he knew he was beating himself up, but Sharon wasn't angry. Disappointed, yes, because he should have been able to come to her for help; but she wasn't going to leave him high and dry when he needed her the most. She meant it when she said she loved him - loved him as if he was one of her own.

_You think I'd leave your side baby  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down  
on your knees  
I wouldn't do that_

She waited until she reached a red light to talk to him. "Rusty?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah?" his voice sounded small, almost timid.

"We'll figure this out," she gripped the steering wheel as traffic began moving again, "we will."

Rusty nodded, finally turning to look at Sharon, but quickly averting her gaze to focus back out the window.

_I'll tell you you're right when you want  
And if only you could see into me_

"Hey Sharon?" Rusty still looked out the window, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, honey," she managed a small smile, "just know that I'm here to help you, I won't push you away."

"I just," he sighed, "I just wanted everything to go away. I wanted to just stick to the good things. For once, I felt my life was, y'know, good. Seeing those letters just kept reminding me of how much of a fuck up I am."

"Language, Rusty," Sharon chided him.

"Sorry."

"Rusty, ignoring it and wishing for it to go away won't do anything," Sharon parked in her designated spot, "now that the letters are out, we're going to work with that and see what we can do. And for what it's worth, you are not a 'fuck up'. You are an intelligent and sweet young man."

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me_

"So you don't think DDA Rios is gonna send me away, right?"

"After our meeting, I honestly don't know what DDA Rios will do concerning that. I will vehemently protest any idea of you going away, but if and only if something comes up - " Sharon started.

"So you'll let me go just like that?" Rusty began pulling away from Sharon, grabbing his bag to make a mad dash out of the car.

"Rusty, no! Listen," she tried to reach out to him before he got out, "if - and I mean your safety and mine - is threatened or compromised in some way, I want you safe."

He relaxed slightly and sat back down in the seat. He still felt like he needed to run away, anywhere away from here, but he shouldn't need to. Not when he had someone like Sharon looking out for him.

He let out a bitter chuckle. _It's not just Sharon who's looking out for me too._

"I just want everything to be okay," he told her.

"It will be, soon. Just a few hurdles to get across first."

"Sharon?" he softly said her name, finally able to look her in the eyes since leaving Parker Center. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3 - C

Chapter 3: C - _Chasing Cars _by Snow Patrol

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Sharon sat in her car and wondered when she decided to throw her treasured rule book out the window. It wasn't something that happened often - being so flustered over something or somebody that it essentially left her feeling adrift. It was also hard to not feel wary about everything since the last time she felt this out of it her husband moved out.

Andy is not Jack. Andy is most definitely not like Jack, she reminded herself.

She was never one to believe in exceptions to the rules. Having worked in Internal Affairs for as long as she did made her a strict follower of them. However, being a part of Major Crimes had her look at her rules in a different light. She started to see loopholes, those very exceptions she was vehemently against. If it helped put a suspect away, she was going to work around any hurdle that came her way.

The same could be said about her current predicament with Andy. Something was building between them for months and while she was quick to deny anything in the beginning, she was starting to falter in her convictions. Sharon watched other residents walk to their apartments, mulling over all of the reasons why starting a relationship with a subordinate was wrong. Despite that extensive list, she was ready to push that aside.

"Because Andy is trustworthy. He cares about me. He makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time," she murmured out loud.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

The kitchen was cleaned, her desk was organized, and all was set for the next day when Sharon finally retired to her bedroom. She was more than happy to collapse on her bed, but her mind was currently preoccupied by a round of late-night texting with one Lieutenant Andy Flynn.

She chuckled when she read his text: _You should just let me cook dinner for you and the kid, less worrying._

_Don't tempt me, I just might take you up on your offer_, she texted back.

Immediately after she sent that, she realized just how flirty her text sounded. The embarrassment washed over her even as another text from him popped up.

_Friday, after work? I can make a mean eggplant parm._

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she mumbled, "oh to Hell with it."

_I'll be looking forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow, Andy._

She threw her phone onto her nightstand, not waiting to see if Andy replied. She turned her lamp off and climbed into bed, thinking about how dinner at Andy's place would be like._  
_  
_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Sharon and Andy waited outside of some elaborate business building, hoping they would run into their potential suspect in their case. Things were coming along as soon as they came across this person's name; if they managed to hit the target and manage a confession sometime soon, it would mean an early start to their weekend.

"From what we know, guy seems like a creep," Andy said before he popped a toothpick in his mouth.

"I agree, something's not right with this guy. Some things aren't adding up." Sharon spotted a figure matching their description. "Look, Andy, over there."

"Christopher George!" Andy called out to them, flashing his badge, "Lieutenant Flynn, LAPD!"

The man tilted his head in confusion then stormed off.

"Freakin' a..." Andy muttered as he tried to run after him. He wasn't sure if Sharon was behind him for a minute, then all of a sudden she came running past him, throwing her shoes to him.

She was faster than him, closer to catching up with him for their suspect was beginning to falter in his attempt to run away.

"Stop! Christopher George, LAPD!" she yelled as she finally caught to him, only to be met with a punch to her face.

Meanwhile Andy had phoned in for backup and before he could turn the corner, a slew of patrol cars descended on the area. Cornered, George acquiesced and was sent off.

Sharon leaned on a brick wall not too far away from the excitement. She tried to catch her bearings before heading back to their car.

"You alright?" she finally opened her eyes when he asked her.

"Fine, I don't think anything's broken," he handed her shoes then tilted her head to check her face. Sharon's breath hitched when she realized just how close Andy had gotten. She stared into his dark brown eyes, wondering if it was possible to just gaze at him without looking odd and suspicious.

I could lose myself in his eyes, she mused.

"You're crazy, you know that Sharon?" he murmured, taking his handkerchief to blot the bit of blood around her nose and cheek, "it's just a little messy. You ready to go?"

She grasped onto Andy's arm, not really sure if she needed his help or if she just wanted to be closer to him. He held on to her hand as they walked.

"Yes, please, let's get out of here."_  
_  
_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

"Oh, to Hell with it," she muttered to herself as she got out of her car. This spontaneity, it wasn't like her. She liked having her routine. She liked knowing that every little thing had its place in her life.

She knocked on his door, wondering if it was too late to run back to her car and drive back to her condo.

Definitely too late, she thought as the door opened.

"Sharon?" Andy asked, greeting her in a plain white T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Can I come in?" Sharon asked back, digging her hands in her pockets.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

"Sharon? Is there something wrong? Is Rusty okay?" Andy moved to turn on the lamp in his living room, but before he could shoot another round of questions, Sharon had him stop in his tracks.

"I like you," she whispered, "I, I like you and I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm -"

She stopped when she saw that Andy was just standing there by the lamp, staring at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Oh God, this was all wrong, I made a mistake," she darted towards the door, "I need to go,"

He finally sprang into action when she was heading towards the door, "Hey, hey, wait!"

When she turned around, it was a completely new look that he had never seen on her face before. Nervous, unsure, and scared. She was on the verge of tears and there was nothing more that Andy wanted to do than to make that look go away.

He held on to Sharon's shoulders, making sure that she wouldn't try to run away again. "Please don't run, Sharon,"

"It's all a mistake, I should go," she whispered, not wanting to look at his face.

His hands moved from her shoulder to cup her jaw, giving her no choice but to look up at him.

"No it's not," he told her, "because I like you too. I like you like crazy and you're here and you don't know how happy this makes me."

Her eyes widened with his admission. She could feel a tug bringing them closer together and before she knew it his lips met hers. The sensations elicited a feeling of coming home for Sharon. It felt like a glorious mix of gentleness, passion, and love. Sharon didn't know how much she missed that feeling until Andy's lips melded with hers then proceeded to pepper kiss along her jaw and neck.

She sighed with his onslaught of kisses. The rest of the world forgotten, she focused on how incredibly right it felt, being with Andy.  
_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _


	4. Chapter 4 - D

Chapter 4: D - Don't Worry Baby by The Beach Boys

_Well it's been building up inside of me  
For oh I don't know how long  
I don't know why  
But I keep thinking  
Something's bound to go wrong_

It started with an innocent invitation onto the dance floor. One minute he was watching his little girl dance with her husband, the next he was extending his hand out to Sharon. He was riding on a wave of euphoria and didn't want to stop. He didn't think he would thoroughly enjoy this evening as much as he did; the prospect of facing a throng of annoyed and bitter relatives was enough to hold him back. Having Sharon here with him, though, helped alleviate any ill feelings he would've felt had he came alone.

It also helped that she looked all kinds of gorgeous too. When he picked her up from her condo, he knew he ogled at her. How she managed to get everything done in a few hours, he would never know.

_But she looks in my eyes  
And makes me realize  
And she says "Don't worry baby"  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Everything will turn out alright_

A slow tune piped through the speakers as Andy and Sharon made their way around the dance floor. The warmth he felt from having Sharon so close to him was heady, and he decided that dancing with her was something he wanted to do often with her. Andy couldn't help but notice the subtle floral scent of Sharon's perfume. He inched their bodies closer and Sharon lifted her head, a questioning look on her face. His dark brown eyes met her emerald ones and he instinctively knew there was _something_ between them. When he looked at her, there was a sense of tranquility and happiness that washed over him. It was as if he could conquer anything with her nearby.

"Are you alright, Andy? Do you need to sit down?" she asked.

Having just realized that he was staring at Sharon for some time, he tried to speak, but couldn't vocalize what he was feeling inside. His mouth opened and closed several times, still staring at Sharon.

_She's so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have her with me? _he wondered.

Sharon was beginning to get worried and was about to pull Andy aside so she could check on him, but he stopped her with two simple words.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?" she absently stroked his knuckles.

"For helping me get through this, for taking time out to come with me and looking gorgeous..." he started.

"Andy, don't worry about it. I told you I would be your buffer. Plus, I like weddings, remember?"

He lifted their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss atop her knuckles. No matter what she told him, Andy vowed that he would show his gratitude in whatever way he can. Maybe one day he may even tell her how he felt about her.

_Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby  
Don't worry baby_


	5. Chapter 5 - E

Chapter 5: E - Everybody's Talking by Harry Nilsson

**A/N**: I'm so sorry that I've been remiss in updating this story! Finals week dawned upon my university, so I had to shift my focus onto studying for a while. However, now that I'm over and done with it, I can happily go back to writing. Hope you all enjoy - and to everyone who left a review or followed this story, thank you so much!

"Had a good day, Rusty?" Sharon asked as they drove out of the parking garage.

Rusty was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear her question. He stared out of the window, still contemplating his earlier session with Dr. Joe.

_Everybody's talking at me  
I don't hear a word they're sayin'  
Only the echoes of my mind_

"Rusty?" she asked again.

This time he heard her, shaking himself from his reverie. "Sorry Sharon, I didn't hear you earlier."

"Is everything alright? You're awfully quiet."

"It's fine," he replied quickly, "yeah...fine."

Sharon hummed, not wanting to pry about his evaluations with Dr. Joe. In his own way and on his own time he would talk to her, but not now.

"Dr. Joe's been nice," he turned his attention back to the window, staring at nothing in particular, "kicked my butt in chess too."

_People stopping staring  
I can't see their faces  
Only the shadows of their eyes_

Today's session with Dr. Joe hit particularly close to home. Memories of his fifteen year old self replayed in his mind after their chess game. He remembered feeling bereft, always just roaming until the next opportunity for money and food came along.

_Banking off of the north east wind  
Sailing on a summer breeze  
And skipping over the ocean like a stone_

_What if I did things differently? _The wheels inside his head began spinning, conjuring up scenarios and other what ifs from his past. There was a time when he promised that he would never look back, but maybe he needed to revisit some things before he could move on.

_Maybe then I could really focus on working on a better life, thinking of the future after the trial_.

_Then again, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened had I not been out there_.

He remembered his first few weeks walking around the town alone, clad in jeans and a simple shirt and with nothing but his sack. The glances he would get when he roamed around in the middle of the day irked him for a while, but he got over them. The staring, the pitiful looks, and murmuring...he learned to block them out, only focused on finding his next source of money. They must have expected him to be in school, not out and about.

When they reached a red light, Sharon glanced over at Rusty. She didn't like seeing Rusty like this. She would rather have him act his usual self, teenage attitude and all.

"What would you like for dinner, Rusty?" she asked, hoping some light conversation could get him out of whatever funk he was in.

"I don't know," he said.

"Tell you what, we'll eat out. You get to pick."

"Really?" he finally turned away from the window.

She gave him an affirmative hum and it took him a few minutes before settling on burgers.

"Thanks, Sharon," he whispered. He looked out the window one last time before turning back to look at Sharon. Even when he acted like a brat, he knew that Sharon would be there to help him feel better. Being with her and doing the little things like going out to eat helped him forget about the voices in his mind for a bit.

He watched her hum along to a random song on the radio, unaware that he was looking at her.

_But if everything didn't happen the way it did, I wouldn't have met Sharon_.

"We're here," she said as she pulled into a parking lot. She noticed his gaze when she turned off the engine.

He finally came out of his reverie with a slight shake to his head. She smiled, sensing he was trying to turn his mood around.

"Good, I'm starving."

_Everybody's talking at me  
I don't hear a word they're sayin'  
Only the echoes of my mind_


	6. Chapter 6 - F

Chapter 6: F - _Free Ride_ by Edgar Winter Group

"Aw, c'mon, Louie," Andy called out to him as he and Provenza approached the bar they frequented on their weekends off.

"No, Flynn, you've been in this slump for God knows how long," he opened the door for them, "you need a good night out."

_The mountain is high  
The valley is low  
And you're confused on which way to go_

Flynn begrudgingly followed Provenza, plopping down on a bar stool. He didn't want to be here nor was he in the mood to cater to Provenza's every whim. For some reason Provenza thought he needed to watch him get drunk and help him pick up women, but that was far from what he wanted to do.

_So I've come here to give you a hand  
And lead you into the promised land_

If it were up to Andy, he would be out to dinner with Sharon. He enjoyed his weekly dinners with her, getting to know a little bit more about her. Andy never told Provenza about this because if he had to be honest with himself, he'd say he was starting to develop feelings for his Captain.

Which was why it seemed like he was in a slump. It flustered him, these newfound feelings for Sharon. He never even thought of her that way until their last dinner; he didn't want that night to end. He would have gladly stayed at the restaurant, sharing stories and noticing her little quirks, until closing time.

"Andy, over there," he pointed to the corner table. Two blondes were seated there, obviously checking out Andy. "They're looking at you, my man."

_So, come on and take a free ride  
Come on and sit here by my side  
Come on and take a free ride_

Andy didn't even have a chance to reply when Provenza grabbed his arm and dragged him over to their table. He also signaled the bartender to bring them a round of drinks. Andy wasn't in the mood to be sociable, especially with women, so he sat there and answered any questions the blondes threw at him.

One of the ladies had to get up and use the bathroom, so Andy stood up and moved out of her way. Just as she walked by him, he noticed another figure entering the bar.

Sharon and Andrea had wanted to get some after dinner drinks, choosing one of the bars near Sharon's condo. Every once in a while she liked to go out with her friends. She was disappointed when Andy said he couldn't do dinner with her this week, but her spirits were lifted some when Andrea invited her out.

She was just about to sit on the bar stool when she finally made eye contact with Andy.

_Oh shit_, he thought.

Her head tilted in confusion, which caught Andrea's attention. When they both finally turned to look in Andy's direction, the blonde had come back from her bathroom break.

"Ooh, so sorry," she crooned, touching his arm as she scooted back into her chair.

As soon as she sat down he turned back to face Sharon. She arched her eyebrow and raised her wine glass to him.

_Fuck_, he reprimanded himself. Giving her a weak salute, he sat back down next to Provenza.

Over at the bar the two women were laughing at their findings.

"Oh that was too rich," Andrea managed to get out between laughs.

"They look like they could be their grandchildren, for crying out loud." Sharon dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

When they were finally able to calm themselves, Andrea picked up the conversation. "Did you two have your weekly dinner yet?"

"No, he actually flaked on me." She sipped her wine glass.

"Hmm, well now we know what he's up to."

_All over the country I've seen it the same  
Nobody's winning at this kind of game  
We've got to do better it's time to begin_

Another hour of drinks and gossiping passed and Andrea called it a night, leaving Sharon to finish her glass of water before she left as well. She casted another glance over at the table where Flynn and Provenza sat. The blondes hadn't stayed for long, leaving only minutes after Sharon had spotted the duo at their table.

Andy thought his night couldn't have gotten worse, that was until he saw Sharon leaving the bar. He bolted from his chair.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Provenza yelled at him.

"I'll be right back!" he called back as he chased after Sharon.

She was already at her car by the time he caught up with him. "Sharon, wait!"

"Well hello there, Andy," she greeted him, not disguising the slight unpleasantness in her voice.

"I just wanted to -"

"Made new friends with Provenza, I see," she opened her door, ready to climb in.

"Sharon, it wasn't my intention to cancel on you like that," he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous fit of embarrassment. "Provenza wouldn't give up about spending time with him. I figured it was gonna be a day at a Dodgers game, not me watching him get drunk at the bar."

She tossed her purse onto the passenger seat before closing her door again. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at the ground, not quite able to look at Andy directly.

"I really looked forward to our dinner," she murmured.

When she felt his hands on her arms, she jerked her head to look at him. He looked like a little puppy, hopeful for a second chance. Frankly, he didn't even need to apologize since she had no reason to be behaving irrationally.

It wasn't like they were dating...sort of.

"I was too," he whispered. "Can I make it up to you? Tomorrow night? We can even take Rusty with us, maybe get some pizza."

She sighed, not really wanting to feel so tense about this anymore. She knew he wasn't intentionally leaving her to go pick up women; he looked so miserable in the bar, watching Provenza try and sweet talk the young blonde.

"6 o'clock then?"

He smiled at that. They would be okay. "Yeah, yeah. 6 o'clock. I'll be there to pick you up."

Sharon noticed that he still held her, occasionally rubbing her arms in a gentle motion. She leaned in closer and placed a brief kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Andy," she whispered to him before finally climbing into her car.

As he watched her drive off, he couldn't help the goofy grin on his face.

"Night, Sharon," he said to no one in particular before pulling out a toothpick.


End file.
